


Blood

by tobequitefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobequitefrank/pseuds/tobequitefrank
Summary: Gerard had been hungry lately, Frank knew that, yet it was still a surprise when he was awoken in what he guessed were the early hours of the morning, to the feeling of lips pressed against his neck.Just some quick vampire smut.





	Blood

Gerard had been hungry lately, Frank knew that, yet it was still a surprise when he was awoken in what he guessed were the early hours of the morning, to the feeling of lips pressed against his neck. With the shock subsiding, Frank let out a heated moan, the gentle kissing going straight to his dick. 

“Frankie, I need you.” Gerard was pleading, mouth open now and hovering over the pulse point on his neck. He reached out to knead Frank through his boxers, making good on their preestablished deal. Sex for blood, it was always how they did it. Not that Frank would have denied Gerard even if the sex wasn’t involved, but there was just something about having the older man’s teeth sinking into his neck, mouth biting and sucking, that turned Frank on something crazy. 

“M’need you too.” Frank slurred a bit, still groggy with sleep. He was pushing into Gerard’s touch now, insanely hard through his pants, desperately needing to have skin on skin. Moving to take off his shirt, he could see Gerard’s hungry eyes looking all over him, his hands going straight to Frank’s tattooed chest, nails all digging in as he got up to straddle him. He looked up to catch Gerard’s gaze, who was admiring Frank beneath him, hands still running all over the other’s chest, rolling their crotches together. “So fucking pretty.”

Frank could never get tired of hearing Gerard say things like that, all needy for Gerard in more ways than one. “Come here.” Frank purred, pulling him in for a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue and lips, fighting against one another, perfect still. He was used to navigating Gerard’s mouth by now, careful to only graze his razor-sharp canines. Frank was scratching all over Gerard’s hunched over back, lifting himself off the bed just so he could push the pair closer together. Gerard, letting out a breathy moan, pulled away from the kiss, his hazel eyes so dark now, almost an insane shade of black. 

“Can’t, Frankie, please.” Frank knew he was insinuating that he wasn’t going to be able to hold off for much longer, the thought of finally tasting Frank’s blood again as much of a turn on for him as it was for Frank. “Can I taste?” 

Frank’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the words, wanting Gerard to taste, _needing_ Gerard to taste, but knowing they had other plans to get to first. “Take your pants off.” He directed, doing the same once Gerard had moved off him. Frank was stroking himself, as he waited for Gerard to reposition himself between Frank’s spread legs. He reached his arm up, finger tips running along Frank’s lips, prying them open. 

“Suck, Frankie.” He demanded, Frank doing exactly that, tongue swirling and salvia coating, as Gerard pumped his own dick in time with Frank now. Removing his fingers from Frank’s mouth, the pair just continued to get themselves off for a minute, the room filled with nothing but little gasps and moans until Frank couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Please. Want you.” He cried, bucking his hips up off the bed as if his words weren’t telling enough. “Fucking _need_ you.” 

Gerard, smirking from the sight of Frank all desperate and deprived, gently circled Frank before pushing his first finger in. After a few seconds of curling around, Frank was begging for more – Gerard obliging by pushing in another. He was purposely avoiding Frank’s prostate, wanting to make Frank scream for it when the time was right. Instead, after moving his two fingers in and out for a while, fucking Frank with what Gerard knew wasn’t anywhere close to enough, he forced a third in. Hearing Frank moan at the sensation made Gerard so hungry for more, Frank’s free hand making its way around his own ass, to feel where Gerard’s fingers were inside of him. “Frank, finger yourself with me.” He growled, encouraging Frank to push one of his own fingers in. 

Four was a lot, Gerard knew that, but he needed Frank stretched and prepped before he could fuck him properly. Letting go of his own dick, Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand by his wrist, to suck gently on his index and middle finger, tongue lapping him up as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. After coating them with his salvia, Gerard grazed his canines across the soft skin, making sure Frank knew he was still hungry. 

“Fuck.” Frank breathed, the feeling Gerard’s teeth on his skin while being fucked by his fingers, and pumping himself off, all getting too much. His hand fell back down to his own ass, circling around where Gerard’s fingers were. Slowly and gently, Frank pushed one of his own fingers in, wincing at the pain slightly, his hand wrapped around his own cock almost going limp, unable to do anything else in the moment. He could feel Gerard’s fingers pushed up against his, the realisation a crazy turn on for the pair. 

“Fuck, Frankie.” Gerard moaned. “Such a good boy for me.” He was planting kissing on the inside of Frank’s thigh, sucking harshly, making sure to not use teeth. 

Frank felt himself pulsing around his and Gerard’s fingers, rocking himself up and down to get fucked. He wanted more, wanted to tease that little bundle of nerves, crooking his finger around to find it. 

“No.” Gerard growled, devil eyes locking into Frank’s. He knew Gerard was much stronger than he was, and if Gerard didn’t want Frank to do something, his best option wasn’t to try. 

“Please. I need more.” He begged, whining almost. “I want you to fuck me, I need to come.” 

Gerard loved to hear him beg, sadism taking over, wanting to hear even more. “You want to get fucked, baby? Need to get fucked?” He pulled his fingers out, causing Frank’s own to come with them. Gerard then immediately pushed four of his own back in, checking to see how loose Frank was. They glided in with little resistance, Frank only being able to moan out in reply. “You want me to fuck you while I feed from you?” He purred, the thought of Frank’s warm blood trickling down his throat suddenly all he could focus on. 

“Yes – fuck. Yes.” Frank moaned, his whole body arching off the bed as he could feel himself getting so close. “I’m gonna come.”

Gerard, pleased with how undone Frank was without even being fucked yet, finally pulled his fingers out for the last time, spitting on his hand to coat his dick slightly. “Frankie, you’re so fucking needy for me. Listen to yourself. Begging for me, whining for me.” He thought he could come right then and there just from watching Frank struggle and complain beneath him, begging to be fucked. Gerard pushed his tip in, the familiar warmth and tightness finally engulfing his head. “This what you want, baby?” He called, more moans escaping as he did. 

“Yes, uh huh, fuck me already.” Frank cried, pulling Gerard in by his hips to slam him in more. “Fuck!” Frank whined, the feeling of Gerard bottoming out, stretching Frank even more, creating this burning sensation around Frank. 

Gerard loved being here, warm, inside Frank, watching him struggle to stay together. He wanted Frank to lose control, needed Frank to lose control even, so that he would be more compliant once Gerard began to sink his teeth into his neck. He pulled in and out, listening to Frank gasp and moan as he got fucked, encouraging Frank to keep jacking his own dick. He wanted to make Frank scream, pushing in as far as he could until he knew he had found the spot Frank had been desperately searching for earlier. Gerard’s eyes lulled at the sound of Frank, calling out Gerard’s name as he moaned and moaned. He pushed again, Frank only screaming louder. A third time and Frank was becoming too sensitive, his legs shaking underneath Gerard, a pained moan escaping both men at the same time. 

“I’m fucking there, baby, so close.” Frank gasped, almost not wanting to come yet.

Gerard, having similar thoughts, looked down at Frank greedily, stopping all his movements. “Frank, don’t come for me.” He demanded, a hand making its way to Frank’s throat. “Let me come first, don’t come until I taste you.” 

Frank nodded his head, the demands almost enough to send him over the edge just then. He wrapped his thumb and finger tight around his base, in some attempt to force himself to not come, feeling Gerard begin to push in and out again. He wanted to send Frank right to the fucking edge before he fed from him, Frank’s orgasm always making his blood flow so much stronger and faster through his veins. Gerard was imaging how it would be, the feeling of piercing his skin, sinking his teeth in, hearing Frank moan and scream for it, then _finally_ tasting him, all he was focusing on as he fucked Frank faster and harder. He was so close himself now, the thought of soon having Frank how he really wanted him, pushing himself to his edge. 

“Frank, fuck. Fucking need to taste you.” He cried, slamming in one last time before letting himself fully go and blowing out inside of Frank. Pulsing out to the very end of his orgasm, Gerard looked up to see Frank struggling so fucking hard. Sweat making his hair stick to his forehead as he was finally able to stroke his cock properly again. 

“Gee, can’t last much longer.” He was warning. “Make me fucking come.” 

Gerard pulled out of Frank, so hungry for what was about to come. He still wanted to push Frank so fucking close before he came; cause him to have the most insane orgasm while he was sucking the blood from Frank’s neck. Leaning down, Gerard began kissing and sucking the inside of his thighs again, Frank’s shaky legs losing it almost. He grabbed Gerard’s head by the back of his hair, guiding him up until Gerard realised, he wanted him to eat Frank out. He wasn’t going to say no, if Frank was going to let him feed off him, Gerard would give him anything he wanted. Pressing a tongue against Frank, Gerard could taste himself, the idea not as much as a turn off as he had anticipated. He began to really go at it, pushing his tongue inside, sucking and licking as much as he could. 

“ _Fuck, Gerard_.” Frank keened, Gerard tasting himself turning Frank on more than it should have. “So fucking hot, you like that?” He let the feeling off Gerard licking him out, tasting himself, push him right to the edge, stroking himself until he couldn’t take it much longer. “Uh, fuck, I’m about to come.” 

Gerard pulled away, immediately crawling up Frank to hover his mouth over his neck. “Good boy, fuck.” He breathed, the hot feeling of his breath only turning Frank on even more. Finding Frank’s pulse point with ease, he planted a little kiss before sucking gently, waiting for Frank to reach his climax. “Can’t wait to fucking taste you.” He spoke into Frank, the words finally sending him over the edge. 

“Fuck!” Frank cried, Gerard sinking his teeth in at the exact same moment Frank released. The pain of Gerard’s fangs paired with the pleasure of his orgasm creating such an intense sensation throughout his body, feeling Gerard sucking and sucking while Frank came all over his hand and stomach. 

The taste was such a fucking relief, warm, metallic blood finally running down Gerard’s throat. The first two sucks were plenty enough for Gerard to feel himself getting hard for Frank again, but at this moment, feeding was more important than fucking. Gerard was realising Frank growing weaker with each suck, the high of his orgasm paired with Gerard taking his blood enough to knock anyone out. A few more tastes and Gerard told himself he would stop, the palate of Frank’s blood the most intense he had ever had. He knew he was pushing Frank, but also knew Frank could take it. 

He bit down harder, trying to get out as much as he could, Frank letting out a distressed noise at the pain. But Gerard could hardly hear it, the sound of Frank’s heartbeat ringing too strongly through his ears until he felt hands against his chest. Looking down, Gerard was brought back to reality with the realisation that they were Frank’s, trying to push against Gerard to get him to stop. 

Reluctantly, Gerard pulled away, his tongue licking gently over the puncture wounds to let them heal up. “You’re so fucking perfect.” Gerard soothed, falling down to lay next to Frank, after cleaning his stomach up. He knew Frank must be tired, but the new blood running through him would keep Gerard up all fucking night.


End file.
